Guilty As Charged
by xxilovekendallschmidtxx
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots that follows the relationship of Aria and Ezra as they get caught in various situations. Rated M for some sexual content.


**A/N: Hello there, fellow Ezria shippers. This is my first Pretty Little Liars fanfic. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Oh, and just for the record, THEY NEED TO GET BACK TOGETHER OR I WILL DIE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Aria POV**

I was currently in the car on my way to "Spencer"'s place for a "study group"... Okay, so I'm not going where I said I was going. I'm going to see my wonderful boyfriend, Ezra Fitz. So far, the only people who know we're dating are Spencer, Hanna, and Emily, and they're willing to cover for me until Ezra and I get the opportunity- and the nerve- to speak up to my parents and everyone else.

Just as I was about to open the door to Ezra's apartment, it was opened from the inside. Ezra started walking out and accidentally knocked me over on his way out.

"Oh my God! Aria! I am so sorry!" he yelled as he scrambled to help me up from the ground. When I was standing up and fully recovered from my fall, he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay?" I nodded and reassured him that I wasn't hurt. "Are you sure? I'm so sorry, babe!"

"Ezra, it's okay," I laughed. "Everything's fine now. You're here..." He leaned down and slowly kissed me on the lips while cupping my face in his hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I broke away from the kiss suddenly. "Hey, where were you going anyway?"

He looked flustered. "Uh, some stuff came up with my mother and-"

"I get it," I said. "No need to explain."

"I suppose I could make a little time though, now that you're here..." He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss me passionately. We were in the middle of an open mouth kiss when I got my fingers tangled in his messy hair and started to play with it. He let out a slight moan as we smiled into the kiss.

Little did we know that we were being watched from just around the corner.

He slid his hands under my shirt to get a little playful with me. "Mmmhh, Mr. Fitz," I moaned. I know he hates it when I call him by his last name. It gets him worked up.

I bit Ezra's bottom lip hard and started to tug on the hem of his shirt. "Maybe I could make a little extra time," he said softly in a deep voice, "and we could take this to my bed."

"Sounds like a fantastic idea." He took my hand and started to lead me into his apartment.

That was until we heard a familiar voice call out: "And just where do you think you're going, young lady?!" We stopped in our tracks. I squeezed Ezra's hand tight, and he gave me a squeeze back. The owner of the voice came around the corner from the stairwell to reveal a face of disapproval.

"D-dad," I stuttered. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was invited to dinner at a colleague's apartment. More importantly, what are you doing here?"

"As you can see, I was coming to visit my boyfriend."

"Hold on a minute." My dad looked at Ezra, and his face showed... amusement? "Boyfriend?"

"Umm yes, sir, Aria and I are dating..." Ezra said, trying his hardest to be respectful. "I'm in love with her."

"That's not possible," he said. "You're her teacher! You cannot be in love with her!"

"But I am-"

"No, you're not!" my dad screamed.

Ezra was flustered. "W-would you like to come inside, Mr. Montgomery?"

"That won't be necessary. Aria, come here, we're leaving." My dad put his hand out for me to take.

"No," I said in a calm voice. "I'm not leaving Ezra. I love him."

"What, is that what he brainwashed you into thinking?"

"Dad, he did not brainwash me! Nobody's brainwashing me! And I'm staying here whether you like it or not."

My dad just stood there for a minute, seemingly contemplating the current situation. After a moment of silence which felt like forever, he spoke. "Alright. Let's go inside then." He started walking toward Ezra's door, looking at him expectantly. Ezra opened the door politely and let my father in, then me. While he closed the door, he gave me a quick kiss on the head. That was put to a stop pretty quickly though. "Keep your pedophile lips off of my daughter!"

"Yes, Mr. Montgomery," Ezra obeyed.

"Dad, don't talk to Ezra like-" I began, but was cut off by Ezra.

"Aria," he said softly. "Stop. We need to talk about this calmly. Fighting isn't gonna help anything." He led me over to the couch with my hand in his, and we sat side by side.

"Hands off," my dad said. Ezra dropped my hand and scooted away from me slightly. My dad sat in a chair across from us. "Now," he started, "I want to know how long this has been going on."

My boyfriend and I looked at one another. "We met... before school started," Ezra explained. "We've been dating ever since."

"You've been dating this whole time?" Byron said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you see, at first-"

"No, I don't care. You were dating her while she was your student. And that's illegal."

"I'm well aware of that, but sir-"

"No! No buts!" He yelled. The apartment was silent. About an eternity later, my dad spoke in the softest voice I've ever heard him with. "How many times have you had sex with her?"

Ezra cleared his throat, awkwardly. "We, uh, we slept together twice."

My dad's voice didn't get any louder. The calmness of it was intimidating. "Twice. Ahh, I see. And did you ever once think about how young she is, and how you're taking something from her that a teacher shouldn't be taking?"

"I- I did, Mr. Montgomery. Just not while I was... you know..." he trailed off.

My dad stood up and stared down at Ezra. "I'm aware that I've made some mistakes of my own in the past, but this is unacceptable. Come on, Aria, we're going." He took my hand and stood me up.

"Dad!" I screamed. "You can't be mad at me! You didn't even love Meredith! And you-"

"How dare you bring up Meredith?!" he yelled back.

Ezra got up and spun me around to look at him. He took my hands gently in his. "Aria, go with your dad. Fighting this won't help. We'll work this out." He kissed the top of my head lightly. "I love you."

With a tear in my voice, I replied, "I love you too, Ezra." My dad let out an exasperated groan and pulled me out the door while lecturing me on how he was calling the police as soon as we got home and all other sorts of things like that.

I got a text, and pulled my phone out:

_**from: Ezra xoxo**_

_**Forever baby xoxo EF**_

**A/N: So umm, weird ending... I'm sorry. It was just where I stopped writing about a month ago, and I haven't thought of anything else. So review, follow, favorite, do whatever you feel like doing! xD There'll be more, I promise!**


End file.
